Elizabeth Weir
Elizabeth Weir is a female Human Starfleet officer and Starfleet Marine officer who is a Lieutenant General in the Starfleet Marine Corps, the first woman commander of Stargate Command and the original commander of the Atlantis Expedition, commanding the expedition and Starbase Atlantis from 2379 to 2381, then being replaced by Colonel Samantha Carter in 2381 as commander of the Atlantis Expedition and Starbase Atlantis. Elizabeth was then assigned to Starbase 306 working in the Intelligence Division on the starbase. In 2390, Elizabeth became the CO of Starbase 306. (Star Trek: Intrepid, Star Trek: Valiant, Star Trek: Crusade) Biography Background information Elizabeth Weir was very close with her late father and brought the pocket watch that he gave to her to Starbase Atlantis. Not much is known about her mother Katherine Weir other than that she appeared to her in her dream, indicating that she was alive at the time. At some point, she became engaged to Dr. Simon Wallace and they lived together near Washington D.C.. Before becoming involved with the Stargate Program, Weir was a skilled diplomat who worked behind the scenes in the Federation for several years. An expert in international politics, Weir was well known for mediating for the Federation Starfleet. She brokered a dozen of the most sensitive international accords in modern history. She has two Ph.D.s, taught political science at Georgetown University, served in embassies all over the Federation and speaks five languages, including Russian and Latin. Dr. Daniel Jackson referenced her work while drafting the Federation-Tok'ra Treaty. 2367 of the SGC]] She was handpicked by President Amitra to replace Major General George S. Hammond at Stargate Command, as part of her restructuring of the program. Amitra indicated that her diplomatic background, would make her both an effective leader of the SGC and a suitable public face for the program if and when it was made public. After the returned from the Delta Quadrant, Dr. Weir helped newly promoted Captain Typhuss James Halliwell return to the SGC, the Stargate Program and SG-1. Typhuss meet with Elizabeth Weir in the corridor, Elizabeth told Typhuss he was still a member of SG-1 as a technical officer and third officer, Weir told Typhuss that SG-1 was now under the command of Colonel Samantha Carter. ( ) Vice President Robert Kinsey also attempted to manipulate Weir as part of his own agenda, and the circumstances of her arrival led some members of SG-1 initially to distrust her, Typhuss and Weir were friends for years so he trusted her. In the ensuing confrontation with Anubis, however, she rebuffed Kinsey and made a good impression on the staff at the SGC, and seems to have struck a very quick friendship with Dr. Jackson. 2378 Weir ordered him, Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and Commander Vala to go on a mission to PX-3432. When Typhuss and SG-1 arrived on PX-3432 to form an alliance with the people of PX-3432, they were captured by the people of PX-3432. Colonel Samantha Carter and Commander Vala Mal Doran were stripped naked by force and were tied up, the men of the planet viewed women as sluts and sex objects and slaves. When Typhuss told them to let them go, they found out that he once dated Vala and was once married to Samantha, the men tied Typhuss up while Daniel was taken to a prison cell in a near by prison. Typhuss told Samantha and Vala that Weir would sent a rescue team if they didn't report back in an hour. An hour later a rescue team arrived and rescued SG-1 and Daniel Jackson. Typhuss found Carter's uniform and Vala's, they got dressed into their uniforms. Later they returned to the SGC and told Weir that an alliance with PX-3432 was not going to happen because of their views on women. 2379 Atlantis Expedition and Starbase 306 In 2379, Weir soon departed Stargate Command to focus on taking command of Starbase Atlantis eventually organizing an expedition team to explore the Kaleb system. She insisted that Major John Sheppard be included despite Brigadier General Jack O'Neill's questions about his record. Before leaving, she made a goodbye video to her fiancé, Dr. Simon Wallace. Before leaving to the system, she gave the expedition a speech and one last opportunity to change their minds which they didn't and they left for the Kaleb system. Weir was the original commander of the Atlantis Expedition, commanding the expedition and Starbase Atlantis from 2379 to 2381, then being replaced by Colonel Samantha Carter in 2381 as commander of the Atlantis Expedition and Starbase Atlantis. Elizabeth was then assigned to Starbase 306 working in the Intelligence Division on the starbase. 2390s In 2390, Elizabeth became the commanding officer of Starbase 306. It later became an important asset to the Federation and its allies due to its proximity to the front lines of the war with the Wraith and it is the main Federation stronghold in the quadrant. (Star Trek: Intrepid, Star Trek: Valiant, Star Trek: Crusade) Relationships Simon Wallace Before leaving for Starbase Atlantis, Weir was engaged to Dr. Simon Wallace. She left him a goodbye video before she left and told him to move on with his life in a video created before the siege by the Xindi. After returning to Earth, she attempted to convince him to come to Starbase Atlantis but he declined because he had met someone else. John Sheppard Although she initially only recruited Major John Sheppard for his powerful Ancient Technology Activation gene, Elizabeth came to greatly respect John's abilities as a soldier, particularly after he single-handedly saved Starbase Atlantis from a Genii invasion. When Colonel Dillon Everett arrived to take command of Starbase Atlantis following Earth's discovery of a new Zero Point Module and the news of the approaching Xindi-Reptilian warships, it was Sheppard who convinced Everett to keep Weir in the loop if he wanted to maintain the support of the rest of the starbase. Elizabeth reciprocated this respect by insisting Sheppard be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel rather than allow someone else to take command of Starbase Atlantis, hinting at the strong bond between them that was never given the chance to develop into something more. Typhuss James Halliwell Weir became friends with Typhuss James Halliwell in 2369 and for the next ten years their friendship grew and they became closer friends. Elizabeth came to greatly respect Typhuss's abilities as a soldier, particularly after he single-handedly saved her from Xindi-Reptilian soldiers during a attack on the starbase during the Xindi War. Alternate realities of Typhuss James Halliwell]] *''In an alternate reality, Elizabeth and Typhuss were lovers after she developed romantic feelings for him, it developed into a full-blown romantic relationship a few weeks later. This Weir was not a Starfleet officer or a Starfleet Marine officer but a civilian working for the Stargate Program at Stargate Command and the Atlantis Expedition on Starbase Atlantis.'' Category:Humans Category:Commanders of Stargate Command Category:Atlantis expedition members Category:Doctors Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Generals Category:Starbase Atlantis personnel Category:Stargate Command personnel